Big Time Alone Time
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: The guys are over at Kendall's house and James and Logan slip out for some Big Time Alone Time. Jagan! SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! *waves at computer screen* I REALLY hope you like this! The other night, my mom and me had to run up to my grandmother's house for a few minutes and we were walking across the driveway and I looked at my dad's little red truck, and this story just came to me! LOL! Sometimes, I can get inspired by the least little thing. As I walked around the side of the truck to get in, I looked in the back and I could so picture James and Logan making passionate love there. LOL! ;D Since I've started watching BTR(which was a few months ago), my creative juices have just been flowing like crazy! And I have so many plot-bunnies bouncing out inside my head, I think I might need to take and aspirin! LMAO! XD Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! **PLEASE R&R! ;D **

I would like to thank **Mochi no Yume **for coming up with the title. Thank you, Mochi! *lots and lots and lots of huggles* **:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Big Time Alone Time**

It was a regular Saturday night for the four hottest guys in Minnesota: Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. The group of best friends were gathered at Kendall's house, just having a good time. They were alone. Kendall's mom was working late at the restaurant where she was a waitress, and Katie was spending the weekend with a friend.

The four boys were gathered in the living room, watching episode four of Star Wars(which was one of their favorite movies). The lights were turned off, so the only light in the room were the flashing blues and reds from the TV screen. There were four open cans of soda on the coffee table as well as a large bowl of Cheetos and a small stack of hockey magazines. Kendall and Carlos sat about a foot apart, their feet propped on the coffee table. James and Logan, however, were cuddled close together on the other end. They were together as a couple, and had been going out together for the better part of five months. Their families knew and were fine with it, something James and Logan were very grateful for. They were so much in love and they knew they were perfect for each other.

Logan snuggled into James' side and focused his eyes on the television screen. They were to the part where the Millennium Falcon was being pulled into the Death Star. Kendall and Carlos(who was wearing his trusty helmet) were transfixed to the screen. They had seen this movie hundreds of times before, but they were staring at it as if something new were spontaneously going to happen. James and Logan, however were relaxed and casually watching the movie. James reached over and picked up a small handful of Cheetos out of the bowl. He popped one into his mouth and offered some to Logan, who took one and crunched it happily.

"Oh, this is so awsome." Carlos commented as the Millennium Falcon was being surrounded by stormtroopers.

Logan smiled at this as he crunched his Cheeto. A few minutes later, James shifted as if he were fixing to get up.

"I'll be right back." he said.

Logan straightened from being snuggled into him as he stood, disappearing through the door. Logan guessed he was going to the bathroom. He returned a couple minutes later.

"Logan, come here a sec." he said, poking his head into the room.

Logan stood and walked into the hall. The second he was in the hall, James embraced him and pushed him against the wall in a passionate kiss. Logan was surprised by the sudden, but certainly not unwanted, kiss. He sighed and responded as James kissed him gently. Their lips moved against each other, and their tongues clashed pleasurably. James pulled away, smiling sneakily.

"Wanna have some fun?" he whispered.

One of the many things Logan loved about James was his spontaneous personality. It was so much fun, he never knew what James would come up with next. Logan was about to respond when a cushion flew through the doorway, hitting the wall opposite them. The sounds of a pillow-fight were coming from the living room.

"How are we going to do anything here?" Logan asked, "They'll hear us."

There was a short silence as James thought for a moment. Soon, a seductive smile crossed his face.

"Stay here." he said, stepping away from Logan.

He walked down the hall to the guest room they shared whenever they stayed over the night. He returned a minute later carrying a thick pink-and-red striped blanket(more like a comforter), which was folded in a big bundle under his left arm.

"What's that for?" Logan asked, motioning to the blanket.

"You'll see." James said, "Let's go."

James took his hand and lead him into the living room, where Kendall and Carlos were involved in a vigorous pillow-fight.

"Guys, we're gonna go out for a while." James said.

Kendall and Carlos hardly noticed as James and Logan walked past them and out the door. James led him over to Mrs. Knight's small, red truck, which was parked under the carport attached to the house. Mrs. Knight had walked to work, as she did frequently when the weather was nice. By now, Logan had no idea what James had in mind. This was completely new to him. But he was intrigued, so he went along with it. They got in the truck and James retrieved the keys from their 'hiding place' stuck inside the compartment between the seats.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as James cranked the truck.

"You'll see." James said, backing the truck out of the driveway.

They drove through the mostly-empty streets, heading for the road which lead out of town. By now, Logan was confused. Where the hell were they going? About five minutes later, they found themselves parked on a small ridge just outside of town. They were in the woods, surrounded by towering pine trees. The ridge they were on overlooked the small town below, which was dotted with small lights in the night.

"What are we doing here?" Logan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" James asked, "I found this place a couple weeks ago and I've wanted to bring you out here at night so bad."

"Oh?" Logan smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"Whataya say we spread out the blanket in the back and find out?" James asked seductively.

Logan smiled and they both got out of the truck. James picked up the blanket, which he'd lain on the back and walked around to the tailgate. He opened it and climbed up onto the back of the truck. After spreading the big blanket out, he offered his hand to Logan, who stood beside the tailgate. Logan took his hand and crawled up onto the back of the truck. James slammed the tailgate shut and turned around to face Logan. He crawled over and sat down beside him.

"This is really romantic." Logan said, "We're about to make love under the stars."

James smiled and leaned in closer to him. Logan could feel the warmth of James' body close to him and his sweet breath tickled his face. Their lips lightly brushed together, sending a shiver down his spine. He closed the gap between them. The instant their lips connected, he felt James' warmth flood through him. He felt this every time they kissed, but it was still such an exquisite feeling. He felt James lightly tease his tongue at his lips, begging for access. He gladly parted his lips slightly and allowed James to push his tongue into his mouth. James moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around inside Logan's wonderful mouth. He tasted so wonderful. After what seemed like forever, they had to pull away in desperate need of air.

"You're an amazing kisser." Logan gasped softly.

"So are you." James gasped, "You taste good."

Logan smiled and his cheeks turned an adorable slight-pink color. Catching his breath, Logan leaned in and captured James' lips in a more heated kiss. He crawled forward and straddled James' lap. James sighed softly and maneuvered them around to a more comfortable position, not breaking the kiss. Now, he was laying on his back and Logan was straddling him. He moaned when Logan shifted his hips against him, creating some much-needed friction against his growing erection. He slid his hands slowly down Logan's back to his hips, gripping them firmly but gently. This caused Logan to gasp softly. He leaned up from the kiss so he was sitting straight up. Looking down at James with lust-filled eyes, he slowly removed his red t-shirt.

James gulped on a moan as Logan removed his t-shirt. More and more of his delicious skin was exposed, sending a shiver down James' spine. His eyes were glued to Logan's torso. His creamy skin was adorned by slightly-prononced muscles and they rippled underneath his skin with every move he made. He was so beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Logan asked, noticing James staring at him.

"Oh, yeah." James moaned, reaching up and placing his hands on Logan's smooth chest.

His slowly slid his hands down over Logan's torso, loving the feeling of his warm skin beneath his hands. Logan sighed and tilted his head back, his eyes drifting shut in pleasure. James slid his hands down and let one come to rest on the slight bulge appearing in Logan's jeans. Logan gasped at the contact and thrust his hips into James' touch.

"Take your jeans off." James moaned, "Let me get you hard."

Logan shuddered at the passion in James' voice. He waisted no time in crawling off James momentarily to remove his jeans and boxers. He shivered slightly as the cooler night air came into contact with his exposed skin. As he moved back over to straddle James' lap, James quickly removed his own shirt and tossed it to the side. Logan moaned when he saw James' gloriously-bare torso. His muscles rippled under his smooth skin, sending a jolt of fire straight through Logan, landing hot and hard on his groin.

"James, please..." Logan gasped, "Touch me."

Settling back against the soft blanket, James' eyes fell upon Logan's naked form perched on top of him. Logan was completely naked and half-aroused. James shuddered at the sight and he reached out and gripped Logan's member in his hand. Logan moaned loudly at the delicious contact. He moaned louder when James began to stroke him, massaging him into full arousal(which was not at all hard to do). James felt the thick member throb in his hand, and his own reacted similarly. He was so hard, his erection was straining against his jeans, begging to be free. Logan must have sensed this, so he moved off James once more and undid his jeans, pulling them with his boxers down his legs.

"L-let me see them a sec." James gasped once his jeans were completely off.

Confused, Logan handed the jeans to James, who took something out of his back pocket. It was a small container of lube. When had he gotten that? Before now, the only thing they used as lube was their saliva.

"Where'd that come from?" Logan asked.

"I bought it a few days ago." James said, "I figured we could put it to good use."

Logan smiled. This was going to be fun. He crawled up and straddled James once again. But this time James stopped him.

"Wait." he said, "Let me prepare you. Lay on your back."

Logan gladly complied, and James moved over, allowing Logan to lay down where he'd just been laying. He moved around so he was kneeling in front of him.

"Spread your legs." he instructed, his voice dripping with passion and excitement.

Almost trembling with excitement, Logan did as he was told and he spread his legs wide apart, resting his hands on either of his thighs. James scooted forward and knelt between his legs. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he reached down between Logan's legs and teased his fingers at his tight opening. Logan gasped in pleasure as James gently massaged the cool lube around his entrance, slowly applying more pressure. Finally, he slipped two fingers inside him with little resistance. This caused Logan to gasp and thrust down against them.

"Mmm, does it feel good?" James moaned, moving his fingers slowly in and out.

"Yes!" Logan gasped, "It feels so good! Please hurry! I need you inside me!"

"Patience, Logie." James said, scissoring his fingers perfectly inside Logan.

Logan chewed his bottom lip and squirmed as James gently prepared him. His eyes shot open and he gasped harshly when James slid a third finger inside him. He absolutely loved the feeling of being stretched whether it was by James' fingers or by his deliciously-thick member. A harsh jolt of pleasure traveled through him when James brushed his fingers against his sweet spot.

"J-James!" he gasped, "P-please! I need you so bad! Please!"

James moaned and scissored his fingers, hitting Logan's sweet spot dead-on. He cried out and thrust down.

"How do you want to do this, Logie?" James asked, "Do you want me to take you like this, or do you want to straddle me so you can ride me hard?"

Logan whimpered in pleasure.

"I w-want to r-ride you." he gasped out as James jabbed his fingers harder inside him.

A whimper of loss escaped Logan's lips when James' fingers were pulled out of him, but he knew what was about to come. He and James switched places so James was laying where Logan had just been. Logan picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He wasted not time in thoroughly slicking James' thick member. Setting the lube aside, Logan moved up so he was straddling James' erection, hovering right over it. He could feel the head brushing against the super-sensitive skin between his legs and it just drove him crazy.

"Ride me hard, Logie." James moaned, gazing at Logan hovering there.

Logan positioned himself so he could impale himself easily and he slowly lowered himself down onto James. A pleasured sigh escaped his lips as he felt James push in. He felt himself being stretched by James' thickness, and he felt his length pushing farther, filling him completely. He pushed his hips down to settle against James', moaning in pleasure. James, too, moaned as his length was engulfed by Logan's tight heat. Oh, God, it was so incredible! They stayed like this for a few moments while Logan relaxed against the large intrusion. Once he was relaxed, he opened his eyes and looked down at James, who was gasping softly in pleasure.

"Ready?" James asked.

Logan answered by raising his hips up so only the head of James' member was inside him. James gasped as the cooler air ghosted across his exposed, hard flesh. Logan suddenly slammed himself down hard onto James, engulfing his entire seven inches. This caused them both to cry out in pleasure. James hadn't expected Logan to thrust so hard to start with, so this was a pleasant surprise. As Logan repeated this motion, he groaned loudly and thrust up to meet him. James gripped Logan's hips firmly and thrust up as hard as he could, shocking Logan with the sensation. Moaning with pleasure with every thrust, Logan leaned down and captured James' lips in a sultry kiss. James moaned and kissed back with passion.

"Oh, James..." Logan moaned into the kiss, "...I just love to have sex with you."

James moaned sensually in agreement and ran his hands all along the warm expanse of Logan's smooth back. Oh, his skin felt like perfect silk beneath his hands. And his insides felt like perfect velvet around his member. It was incredible. Reaching back to Logan's hips, James spread them apart to open him up to the pounding. This had great effect on Logan, who cried out and almost collapsed from the intense pleasure.

"Mmmm, you like that?" James moaned, thrusting up again.

Logan gasped and leaned up, shoving himself down hard onto James. He repeated this motion, moaning loudly in pleasure. His muscles clenched around James' member, instantly doubling the pleasure. Through the amazing pleasure, Logan felt his own neglected member throb intensely and it was painfully hard. It was arched out proudly from his body, just begging to be touched. James must have sensed this because he moved one of his hands around from gripping Logan's hips to wrapped firmly around his thick manhood. A loud cry of pleasure tore from Logan's throat and he thrust both into James' hand and down onto his aching member. The pleasure was so intense, it was almost excruciating.

Not being able to move freely was driving James insane. Usually, he was the dominant one, so he was in absolute ecstasy. He couldn't seem to thrust up hard enough. His member ached so bad, he just needed more friction. He needed it so bad. He was writhing and moaning in ecstasy, he just couldn't stand it anymore. He needed something...he needed Logan. Grabbing Logan by his waist, he flipped him over so he was on his back. Logan hadn't been expecting this, so he was pleasantly surprised. The instant Logan was on his back, James pushed his legs up and apart and he slammed himself deep into his lover's body.

"James!" Logan cried out in pleasure and slight pain from the speed and force of the push.

"Mmmm, that's it. Cry out. Scream like I know you want to. Let me hear you." James moaned, slamming himself repeatedly inside Logan's willing, writhing body.

Logan cried out and submitted himself fully to James. He let James dominate every inch of his body. This was passion. This was ecstasy. This was perfect. This was love.

"Oh, James! Harder! Harder! Do it harder!" Logan cried out, "I need to cum! I need to! I need it so bad!"

"Do you want me to cum inside you? So full you up with it and mark you as mine?" James moaned, his voice low and full of passion.

"Yes! Yes, please! Do it! Cum inside me! I'm yours!" Logan cried desperately.

James smiled devilishly and grunted as he slammed himself inside Logan's tightness. Logan screamed in ecstasy when his sweet spot was hit. If James did much more of that, he would surely cum. James did so and Logan felt himself tumbling over the edge. He screamed so hard his throat hurt. But he didn't care; there was no one around to hear him and his throat would feel better soon. Sharp waves of intense pleasure coursed through him and he came forcefully, releasing all over his abdomen. This was the most amazing sex he and James had ever had.

James shuddered in pleasure as he watched Logan cum all over himself. It was such an arousing sight. But he had not cum yet. He wanted to do something new, something he and Logan had never done before, something he'd wanted to try for a while. Gasping, he pulled himself out of Logan and forced himself up on his shaky legs.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked in a breathy voice.

"You'll see." James said.

He pulled Logan up so he was sitting up in front of him. With a few hard strokes to his aching member, he cried out loudly with orgasm, releasing his ropes of cum all over Logan's beautiful face. He gasped wildly for air and looked down at Logan. It was such an amazing sight to see him looking up at him, his face covered in milky-white cum. Catching his breath, James sank down to his knees so he was kneeling in front of Logan. He smiled when Logan licked the cum from around his lips as far as his tongue would reach.

"Here." James said, picking up his t-shirt.

He reached up and tenderly wiped the cum from off Logan's face, being extra gentle when he wiped it from around Logan's beautiful brown eyes.

"But that's your favorite t-shirt." Logan commented as James cleaned his face off.

"It's okay." James said, finishing, "It was worth it."

Logan smiled as James leaned in and placed a soft, passionate kiss to his lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled away.

"As much as I would love to stay out here longer, I think we better get back to Kendall's house before Mrs. Knight gets home and sees that her truck is gone." Logan explained.

James smiled and they shared one more passionate kiss before they cleaned up a bit and got dressed. James folded up the blanket and they hopped off the back of the truck and got in the front. James drove them back to Kendall's house, not wearing his shirt because it was soaked with their cum. He would explain things later. They reached Kendall's house and walked up to the door. James opened the door for Logan, who smiled and stepped in first. Walking into the living room, they saw Kendall and Carlos still sitting on the couch, watching the last few minutes of the movie.

"Where have you two been?" Kendall asked when they entered the room.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Carlos noted.

"We just went out for a ride." Logan said, which wasn't entirely false.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged glances; James and Logan had slipped out on them enough for them to know that they hadn't just 'gone for a ride'.

"Uhhh, Kendall." James said, "Can I borrow a t-shirt?"

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I REALLY hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
